Double Identities
by Sapphiron
Summary: Zoro founds out Luffy's dark secret and broke up with him without telling him the truth why. What will Luffy do when he found out Zoro knew? And will Zoro be able to face the inevitable fight between them that will end with one of them dead? Yaoi,ZoLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Break Up**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boy-on-boy romance)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**Summary: **Zoro finds out about Luffy's dark secret and decided to break up with him. But how is he going to do it without getting killed?

Zoro was sitting on the couch of his apartment's living room watching television or rather just switching the channels restlessly with his remote. He was troubled and couldn't relax. Just then, Sanji entered the apartment. He just came back from work from the restaurant, Baratie, as a chef. He looked at Zoro and was annoyed at his attitude. He knew if Zoro behave like that then something must be troubling him.

"Hey, shithead, what are you trying to do? Break down my TV? If you don't wanna watch it then just turn it off," He said, snatching the remote from his hand. Even though they were housemates and friends, they couldn't get along well with each other. They constantly shout insults at each other or try to beat up each other sometimes.

Zoro cursed him and got one of his swords and started cleaning it. Sanji sighed in exasperation and sat down next to him on the couch. He had to get Zoro to solve whatever problems he had or he won't have a peaceful time at home.

"What is it now?" Sanji asked not so friendlily.

"Nothing." Zoro didn't look up from his sword.

"Cheh." Suddenly, Sanji stood up and raised his leg and kicked Zoro on the side of his head but Zoro reacted quickly and dodged it.

"What the hell was that for, you stupid cook?!" Zoro yelled at him angrily.

"I know there's something wrong with you so spill it!" Sanji replied curtly. He took out a cigarette and lighted it. He needed to smoke to calm down his nerves.

Zoro was about to yell some insults at him but stopped himself. Maybe I can get some ideas from Sanji, he thought. He's the one that dates often.

With his mind made up, he decided to ask Sanji. "How do you dump someone without getting killed?"

Sanji was shocked. His jaw dropped and so did his cigarette. "You mean you want to dump Luffy?"

Zoro sighed and replied yes. There's a fear and pain look on his face.

Sanji sat back down and asked, "Why would you want to dump him? Weren't you bragging that he was the best thing that ever happened to you like five months ago?" Zoro and Luffy have been together for five months already. As far as Sanji knew, they were madly in love with each other.

"Yes, I did really, really like him, Sanji but after knowing what he truly is, I don't think we can be together anymore."

"Why's that?" Sanji asked, confused. "He's a cute, nice and happy go lucky guy. It takes a lot of effort to get him angry and he always helps people in need. What is it that you don't like about him?"

"He's not as nice as you think. Guess."

"He's a playboy?"

"No."

"He's a criminal in disguise?"

Zoro considered it for a moment, and then replied, "Close."

Sanji sighed, "I give up. What is he truly is?"

"Get ready for this, you wouldn't believe it but I'm telling the truth. I swear," Zoro said seriously.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sanji said slowly. He was not so certain he wanted to know.

"He's an assassin."

"No way! He's just an ordinary waiter boy in my restaurant! And on top of that, he doesn't even look like an assassin! How can a simple minded person and with a huge appetite be an assassin!" Assassin is an illegal profession on this island, Tirisfall. Assassins are referred to as despicable scums. But since Tirisfall have a huge city and big population and sometimes political unrest, the assassins' business are flourishing. Many people are willing to pay a high price to kill someone.

"I know is hard to believe. And not just that, he's that infamous Stretch Raven," Zoro continued.

"You got to be kidding me, he's Stretch Raven!? That assassin who never failed a mission and was rumored to have killed our prince, a crime lord, and the king from Jord all in one day!? And the right hand man of the leader of the Ravens guild!?" The Ravens guild is an old assassin guild. They have many skilled assassins. All of them have a name in that guild with the first name named after their ability and the last name Raven.

"Yes. And he's the one I wanted to arrest for a long time and he's right under my nose," Zoro said unhappily. Zoro is the captain of the city guard. He's being trying to catch Stretch Raven or Luffy for a long time but failed many times.

Sanji lighted a cigarette and took a puff. "How did you find out?"

"I and Saga were spying on the meeting between the crime lord, Kuro and Stretch Raven yesterday. I was shocked too when I learned the truth of his identity."

Sanji blew out some smoke and said, "And because of that you want to dump him?"

"Yes," he said bitterly. "But I'm afraid he might kill me when I did that."

"Oh." Sanji chuckled. "So here's what you do first, ask him out to eat in a restaurant outside."

"Why's that?"

"He most likely won't try to kill you in a public. Besides, eating dinner in his home is more dangerous since he got a lot of things around him that can be use as a weapon." Then he added, "He probably got some assassination tools lying about." Sanji couldn't help but laughed at that.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "If I remembered correctly, he's a devil fruit user so he probably won't need a weapon. Then what the hell am I going to say to him?"

"Tell him this, 'Luffy, I enjoyed the time we spent together but I feel that this relationship is going nowhere so I think is best we just become friends.'"

Zoro considered it a moment, "Sounds kinda good to me."

"Do you have a date with him tonight?"

"Yes, but we haven't fix the place and time yet."

Then, Sanji brought the phone to Zoro, "Now, call him now and ask him to dinner at a restaurant tonight."

Zoro dialed Luffy's phone number and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

After three rings, Luffy finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Zoro!" Luffy said happily. "I'm going to cook some nice things tonight, can you come to my home at seven?"

"Uh…uhm…okay," Zoro said nervously. His plan was ruined.

"Great! See you later! Bye!" Luffy hung up.

"So?" Sanji asked.

"He just asked me to come to his apartment for dinner," Zoro said anxiously.

Sanji laughed and went over and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck then. Oh, and start zig zagging when you hear the 'click' sound of a gun."

"That's not funny!" Zoro shouted at him angrily.

**X X X**

At seven o' clock, Zoro was already at the door of Luffy's home, pressing his doorbell. It took a moment for Luffy to answer the door.

"Yo, Zoro! I'm so glad to see you. Come in," he welcomed Zoro in warmly. Zoro suddenly felt a pinch of guilt then. Luffy was wearing a black jacket kept unbuttoned and with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black pants. He left his chest bare and he wore a straw hat on his head. Zoro found him kind of hot that night.

After Luffy closed the door behind him, he took Zoro's hand and led him to the dining table. Luffy lived in a big apartment. Bigger than the one he and Sanji lived in.

Zoro was surprised at the food prepared on the table. Luffy baked a chicken, cook a lamb stew, fried some fishes and made a salad.

Luffy saw his surprise and grinned broadly at him. "Sanji taught me a trick or two. Come on, let's eat!"

Zoro sat down across Luffy and eat. The food was nice but not as delicious as Sanji's cooking.

Zoro finished his dinner quickly and decided to tell him now. Luffy was still eating happily.

"Luffy, I got something to tell you," Zoro said seriously to him."

"Okay, what is it?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Zoro cleared his throat and recited what Sanji told him, "Luffy, I enjoyed the time we spent together but I feel that this relationship is going nowhere so I think is best we just become friends."

Then Zoro waited for his reaction nervously. His heart was beating in his ears. Luffy had stopped eating. Zoro couldn't see his eyes because they were shadowed by his front hair.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Luffy asked slowly in a low voice that Zoro never heard him use before.

Zoro gulped and replied yes.

Luffy look up at him with tear filled eyes. Zoro was shocked. He never expected Luffy to cry. Wasn't he supposed to be cold and heartless to be an assassin?

Now Zoro didn't know how to react. "Luffy, I-I…

"Why!?" Luffy sobbed. "What did I do wrong!?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Luffy. It's just that I don't think our relationship is going to work out," Zoro said quickly. Now he really felt guilty.

"Why!?"

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I got to go," Zoro quickly stood up and headed for the door. But Luffy quickly blocked his way and demanded to know the reason. "I want to know the reason before you leave."

I can't let him know I know his secret or he will kill me and I hate getting into a fight without my swords, he thought. He quickly racked his brain for some explanations.

Then he found it. "It's simple Luffy. I got bored of you," he said harshly to him.

After hearing that Luffy face turned into an angry scowl that made Zoro winced. "Is that it!? Is because you're bored of me!? I thought you love me!"

"Luffy, I-

"GET OUT!" Luffy screamed in rage. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Zoro quickly dashed to the door and slammed it behind him. He had never seen Luffy so scary before.

When he was about to leave, he heard Luffy crying sadly behind the door. Zoro felt bad about what he had done and wanted to comfort him. But in the end, he decided to leave Luffy alone to grief.

* * *

**This is my first attempt to write yaoi fanfic and I want to write something different, hehe. So what do you think? Do you think I should continue this story in another one-shot? Please write me your opinions in the review :-)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. Oh, and I don't own 'You Don't Know Me' song by Michael Buble. Hehe, almost forgot to mention.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating sooner as I was busy preparing for some test. I'm going to turn this one-shot into a multi-chapter instead because it's much simpler this way. Besides, this is going to be a long story with many things still needed to be explained. If it is a one-shot I have no idea how many it'll take, lol. I might need to change the title and summary later to better suit this story. Here's a new chapter, enjoy 

**Chapter 2: Bad Day**

Luffy woke up in the morning with a groan as the phone beside his bed rang. He had his face buried in the pillow. He had cried himself to sleep last night. Even now his heart still aches.

He reached out to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing right now!? You're late for work like one hour ago!" It was Sanji on the phone. "Zeff is going to cut down your salary if you're not here by nine fifteen."

"Huh? Nine fifteen?" Luffy snapped out of his grogginess and grabbed the clock beside his bed. It was nine o' clock in the morning. He was so late. His work actually started at 8 o' clock.

"I'll be there," Luffy sighed and replied not too enthusiastically.

"You better be. You really don't want to get scolded by him, trust me." Sanji hung up.

Luffy got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. "I look terrible," he said to himself when he saw himself on the mirror. He eyes were red from crying last night.

He quickly washed up and dressed up in his sailor uniform which is the Baratie's uniform. He put on his straw hat instead of the white sailor hat. Zeff don't really mind he wore the straw hat instead to work. It was a special hat to Luffy. It was given to him by his childhood hero, Captain Shanks. Shanks is a infamous pirate that came to his hometown, long time ago. Shanks saved him from the Sea King and lost an arm in the process because Luffy couldn't swim due to have eaten the devil fruit and at that time he was just six. Luffy vowed to become a great pirate someday to return the hat to him. Shanks said he'll be waiting for that day.

But until now, Luffy couldn't go out to sea because of the duties that tied him here. After all these years, he had become a great assassin instead of a great pirate and he is just seventeen. He had a bounty of three hundred million belis over his head but since his face and real identity is not known, it is difficult to hunt him down.

He had debts to repay the guild. A debt that he was not sure when he can finish repaying. For an assassin, to leave the guild will be difficult. Until now, Luffy couldn't find the best solution to leave the island to go out to sea to become a pirate and find his family. He had been separated from his family for a long time and he wished to go out and find them.

After eating two pieces of bread and down a glass of milk, he ran to the Baratie as quickly as he could. He had only five minutes left.

Luckily for him, he reached there just in time. "You're finally here, lazy bum," Sanji said, when he saw Luffy entered the kitchen. He was in the middle of his cooking.

Luffy grinned as best as he could to conceal his sadness, "Yo, Sanji. I guess I overslept."

Sanji replied a 'cheh'. Then he noticed Luffy's eyes were slightly red with dark circles underneath. "Are you okay, Luffy?" he asked concerned.

"Of course I'm okay," Luffy replied with a smile. "Is there anything you need me to do right now?"

Zoro really did hurt his feelings, Sanji thought. "Yeah, go wash the dishes."

"Okay!"

Sanji watched as Luffy went over to the sink and started washing that pile of dishes. Even in the morning, the restaurant has many customers. Sanji couldn't help but wonder why such an infamous assassin wants to do the crappy job of a waiter. No, wait. He hasn't fully believed Luffy is one until he sees it with his own eyes.

CRASH!

The sound of broken dishes got him out of his thoughts. A plate slipped from Luffy's hand and fell on the floor, broken into pieces.

"S-sorry, it was an accident," Luffy apologized quickly, turning to his right to face Sanji. His shoulder accidentally pushed a stack of coffee cups piled high, and all of them went crashing down to the floor as well.

"Arrgghhhh! Luffy! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sanji screamed. He was furious, he was clenching his head with his hands and his jaw dropped in horror at the disaster.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean them up," Luffy said quickly.

"NO!" Sanji yelled. He grabbed a note pad and a pen and shoved them into Luffy's hands. "Go take the customers' orders instead. I'll clean them up. Get out of here before you break anymore things!"

"Fine," Luffy sulked, and went out of the kitchen to take the customer's orders. He was upset about his emotions getting in the way with his work.

Unfortunately for Luffy, he was as bad as taking orders as he was doing the dishes today. He couldn't concentrate on listening to the customer's orders. His mind kept wandering about the incident last night.

"Hey! Are you listening!?" a man asked him angrily when he found Luffy staring into the note pad as if in a daze.

"Huh?" Luffy snapped out of it. "Um, yeah! I'm listening. Umm…what was it again?"

Now, that man is furious. He pointed at him angrily and scolded, "You useless brat! If you cannot do a job properly then don't do at all!"

"What seems to be the problem here?" Zeff suddenly came over and ask.

Uh-oh, I'm in trouble, Luffy thought darkly.

"He was daydreaming while he was taking my order!" that man yelled.

Zeff looked at Luffy and asked, "Luffy, what's the matter with you? You are not like this usually."

"Zeff, it's just that I-I'm…not in a mood to work today," Luffy said apologetically, lowering his head dejectedly.

Zeff sighed and slapped himself on the forehead. "Go home, Luffy."

"Huh?" Luffy wasn't quite sure what he heard correctly.

"Go home. Take a day off. You're in no shape to work today." Zeff said and sighed. He turned away from him walked to the kitchen in disappointment. Luffy felt bad for disappointing him.

"Go home, you stupid dummy," the man taunted. "You're best suited for the job of a garbage man. Hahahaha!"

Luffy glared at him in anger. He wanted so much to punch that man in the face. If he was in a dark alley with him right now Luffy wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Luffy refrained himself from beating him up and said, "Be careful what you say to me or you'll find yourself dead in bed one day." After that he walked away from him.

"Oooohhh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me, you scrawny brat. Hahahaha!" he taunted after him. The other customers were staring at the commotion.

Luffy ignored him and headed home. When he reached home, he turned on the radio and flung himself onto his bed.

_You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me  
_

_  
No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me…_

Luffy sighed to himself and let the music rocked him to sleep.

**X X X**

Well, Luffy wasn't the only one having a bad day, Zoro was as well. He was grumpy and snappish the whole day. Part of him felt guilty about last night but another part of him felt is wrong to love Luffy.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't have anyone to arrest to get his mind of things. He kept feeling something was missing and at last realized that he didn't have anything to look forward to after work. Usually he called Luffy up to chat every night and sometimes go out with him.

Get over it, Zoro, he scolded himself inwardly. What do I expect to happen between me and Luffy? He's an assassin and I'm the Captain of the Guards. He's working outside of the law while I'm working under the law.

But he knew eventually they'll have to confront each other as enemies. He has to capture him and bring him to justice.

Somehow the eagerness to capture him before to gain fame or perhaps promotion had diminished. He felt a sense of dread capturing someone he once loved and condemning him to a fate of pain and death.

Now he's sitting in the headquarters of the Guards with General Smoker. Smoker summoned him to discuss the next move in capturing Luffy or Stretch Raven.

"We got to gather enough evidence to arrest him or else he can still get away with his crimes clean," Smoker said, lighting a cigar.

"How are we going to do that?" Zoro asked, leaning back against his chair.

"His house is the best place to start," Smoker said.

"Why does it have to be his house?" Zoro groaned.

"Because he maybe has some equipments he used for his assassination and maybe you can gather some evidence of his guild," Smoker stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't you think is a bad time for going to his house to dig up his secrets now? I just broke up with him yesterday!"

"That's your problem. You shouldn't have overreacted. Think about the chances of finding out his secrets while you're close to him."

Zoro glared daggers at him for a while then finally agreed to do it. He got up and turned to leave.

"Just a moment, Zoro."

"What is it now?" Zoro asked grumpily. All he wanted to do right now is go home and sleep to clear his mind of things.

"I know this is personal but I have to know," Smoker asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Zoro felt he wouldn't like that question.

"Ahem," Smoker cleared his throat. "Have you had sex with him before?"

Zoro's face turned as red as a tomato. "What the hell are you asking that for?"

"Because I just found out a valuable piece of information about the Ravens guild. They all have a tattoo of a raven somewhere on their bodies," Smoker explained quickly. "So I'm just asking if you had seen him naked before and seen that tattoo."

"No, I've never seen him naked before and I didn't have sex with him before," Zoro was still blushing madly.

"Hmm…that's surprising. I thought you had bedded him before," Smoker said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped, opening the door to leave. "It's too early for that and he said he wasn't ready!" With that, he slammed the door behind him.

**X X X**

It was almost dark when Luffy woke up, he felt sad and depressed and…hungry. His sadness somehow made him feel tired like never before.

He turned off the radio and got up of bed, walking stiffly to the kitchen. "I can't go on like this," Luffy said to himself after drinking a glass of water. When he turned to look at the fridge, a note on the fridge caught his eye. He went over it and plucked it from the fridge door. It wrote:

_Meeting tonight._

* * *

**Please review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title (new): **Double Identities

**Summary (new): **Zoro founds out Luffy's dark secret and broke up with him without telling him the truth why. What will Luffy do when he found out Zoro knew? And will Zoro be able to face the inevitable fight between them that will end with one of them dead? Yaoi,ZoLu. (Other pairings might be added later on)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**A/N: **Sorry couldn't update sooner because I was busy. I'm going to be busy from now on because of my examination is coming soon. Sigh… never mind that, I'm still going to write when I got free time :-) Anyway, I've changed the title and summary as you can see. I think this title and summary can better suit this story, hehe. Well, here's another new chapter.

**Chapter 3: The Abandoned House**

It was around eleven o' clock at night when Luffy arrived at Blackwood Lane. That night was dark because it was the night of the new moon. The streets were only lit by a few street lamps. No people were visible in the streets accept for beggars and stray dogs.

Luffy shivered, wrapping his jacket closer around his body as he made his way to the abandoned house in this particular place. It was a cold night. Even beggars huddled together to keep warm.

The abandoned house in Blackwood Lane is one of the mysteries in this place. For some reason, people feared it and never talk about it. There are some local people says that it is haunted while some people says that it is an unlucky place where people go in there will most probably come out insane. Some people just took it as just an ordinary old house. It is an ancient house. The house is big with ancient designs that can never be found in the houses of Tirisfall again except the mansions that were passed down from generations to generations.

The house was there since anyone can remember. Some of its paint was peeled off and weather beaten. One of the steps leading up to the front door was broken. The windows were covered with dust so thick that anyone couldn't see inside. The house stood there beside the lake, surrounded by tall, uncut grasses and bushes. Nobody ever set foot in this house except kids that dare each other to go inside the house.

What people don't know though is that beneath this abandoned house is the headquarters of the Ravens guild. Well hidden from the public and the last place where the authorities will look for them.

Luffy walked towards the back of the house. He looked around to make sure he was alone before opening the trapdoor that lead down to the basement of this house. He climbed down the ladder and shut the trapdoor above him. The basement looks like any ordinary basement of an old house with a musty smell and old furnitures being covered with dusts.

Luffy walked towards the wall ahead of him. Beside him was a bookshelf. He bended down and removed a thick, old hard covered book from the lowest shelf and reaching in to pull the level at the back of the book shelf. A square part of the wall swung inwards slowly, revealing a flight of stairs that goes further down, dimly lit by candles lined on the walls.

Luffy entered the doorway and pulled a level inside, on the wall, to close the hidden doorway. He walked down the stairs until he reached the landing. Before him was an ancient door made of stone, with six combination locks. The door had two ravens circling each other, as if preparing to pounce on each other any second and tear each other to pieces.

After Luffy turned the right combinations on the locks, the door slid open with a rumbling sound, revealing a vast hall beyond. Brightly lit by torches and candles.

In the hall there's a living room and couches with a coffee table. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books. On the other side of the hall there's a training ground. With two wooden dummies tied upright and held in place by poles. Two bulls eye board and a series of weapons such as daggers, darts, crossbows, bows and needles. All the weapons usually used for assassination, except guns. Gun shooting practice is in the other room.

Luffy entered the door at the left corner of the hall where the meeting was being held. He wondered what's tonight meeting is about.

The other of the guild members were already assembled there. All of them were already seated at the long table. Luffy was the last to arrive.

"You're late," Rob Lucci said flatly. Rob Lucci, the head of the Ravens Guild, was seated at the head of the table. His guild name was Steel Claw Raven. He looked at Luffy unemotionally.

Luffy didn't reply and just took a seat beside him. He was he's right hand man so he needed to be beside him during meetings or any other occasion the guild held.

The members assembled there were Nico Robin (Flower Raven), Kaku ( Blade Raven), Blueno(Door Raven), Jyabura(Wolf Raven), and Kalifa(Bubbles Raven). There were all seven of them.

"Why are we here tonight?" Jyabura grumbled. "I have to miss my supper just because of this."

Everybody gave him a look. Kaku rolled his eyes and said, "He thinks his supper is more important than his job."

"Well, of course I—

"Silence!" Lucci yelled sternly. "Your supper can wait. We're here tonight because things have gotten serious."

"What things?" Robin asked.

"The City Guards have stuck their necks too far into our business. And it's time to do something about it."

"Do something? Like eliminating them?" Blueno asked.

"Oh, if that's the case, I'll be happy to do so," Jyabura said, grinning evilly.

"Some of them were spotted near the place where Luffy, Robin and Kaku held a meeting with Kuro."

"Who were they?" Kalifa asked, pushing up her spectacles.

"Roronoa Zoro and Saga," Lucci replied.

Luffy eyes widened at that. A realisation suddenly beginning to dawn on him; Zoro knew who he is!

"Luffy," Lucci's voice snapped Luffy out of his thoughts. "You got work to do." Lucci said, putting two brown envelopes in front of him. The envelope always contained the profile and information of his victims.

Another brown envelope was passed to Jyabura. Jyabura tore into it eagerly. "So I get to kill Saga," Jyabura grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, hope you don't screw this up, wolf boy," Kaku said sarcastically. "I heard that he is very strong too."

"Shut up, giraffe boy. You should switch your job to being a giraffe in the Zoo!" Jyabura shot back. And so the usual insults that hurled between Jyabura and Kaku started again. Robin chuckled while Blueno just looked on.

Luffy reached out with cold shaky hands to open the envelopes. The first one was Senator Locious and the other one was Zoro. Luffy looked at Zoro's profile with dread.

"Is there a problem, Luffy?" Lucci asked, seeing the look on Luffy's face.

"Nope," Luffy quickly recovered from his uneasiness, flashing him a wide grin. Working as an assassin had long taught him how to mask his facial expressions.

"You'll both get two million belis each for the assassination of Roronoa Zoro and Saga," Lucci said. Jyabura gave a woot at that. Then he said to Luffy, "You'll get one hundred and fifty million belis for the senator."

"That's a little too much for a wolf boy like Jyabura," Kalifa said.

"What did you say!?" Jyabura yelled angrily.

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa said, pushing up her spectacles.

"WHAT!?"

"You're all dismissed," Lucci announced, getting up.

On the way out, Robin caught up with Luffy. "You don't have to do that, you know," Robin said gently. She knew asking Luffy to kill Zoro had put him in a difficult situation.

"I'll do it," Luffy said quietly. "I can't ask other people to do my dirty job."

Robin looked at him sympathetically. Luffy at last knew why Zoro broke up with him. The answer was plain and simple— he was afraid of him.

**X X X**

**Zoro's dream**

_Zoro was training in the living room of his apartment. A thing he does when he can't fall asleep. _

_Suddenly, he heard someone had climb up the balcony. "Who's there?" Zoro asked, walking towards the balcony slowly and cautiously._

"_Yo, Zoro," Luffy said casually. Stepping out of the dark balcony, grinning like he always grinned when he saw Zoro. _

"_Lu-Luffy! Why are you here?"_

_Then, Luffy's cute innocent face suddenly changed into a face full of malice. A look he never saw Luffy wore. He watched as Luffy took out a dagger slowly and... licked the edge of the dagger. Zoro watched in horror at the sight before him. He licked at the dagger slowly even his tongue was bleeding. The pain seemed to not bother him. All the while he kept his bloodlust filled eyes on Zoro. _

_He stopped licking it and licked his lips, smiling slowly. The smile sent a shiver down Zoro's spine. Blood trickled down from the edge of his mouth._

"_To kill you," he said sibilantly. Without warning, he threw the dagger at Zoro._

**End of Zoro's dream**

Zoro snapped out of his dream and sat up abruptly, sweating profusely. He felt cold all over from that nightmare. He even had goosebumps!

I really need to get over my fear of Luffy being a deadly assassin, Zoro thought to himself, lying back down on the bed. He couldn't fall back asleep for a long time.

The next morning, with his mind made up, he decided to ask Sanji for help. While they were eating breakfast, Zoro asked, "Sanji, I need your help."

"Help? From me? You never asked me for help, shithead," Sanji said incredulously.

"Yeah, but this one I really need your help."

"Okay, what do you want me to help in?" Sanji asked, applying butter on a piece of bread.

"I need you to help me get Luffy's house keys."

"Huh? Why?" Sanji asked in surprise.

"You're working with him that's why," Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but why do u need the keys?" Sanji asked, not liking that idea.

"I need to go in his house to do some investigations. I just need his keys for a while. Just long enough for me to duplicate it," Zoro explained. "So will you help me?"

"Why don't you just pick his lock?" Sanji asked.

"Then he'll know someone has broken into his house," Zoro said matter-of-factly.

"How the hell am I going to steal his keys, shithead? Do I look like a master pickpocket to you?" Sanji said, rolling his eyes.

"Heh, I'm sure you can think of some way," Zoro said grinning.

Sanji groaned and finally gave up. "Fine, I'll find a way."

* * *

**I've decided not to add Kumadori and Fukurou as one of the assassins because I don't see them to be fit as one. Sorry to all Kumadori and Fukurou fans out there. An assassin has to be silent and stealthy and those two are too loud to be one, lol. It took me a long time to write the desciptions of the place. I can imagine them but it is hard for me to write them out, one of my writing flaws. So, don't hesitate to correct me when you find some mistakes I made. If you're confused of my descriptions, you can always ask me and I'll answer them :-) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**Author's note:** Yay! I finally got the chapter up. Sorry for the long wait because I'm going through writer's block. I had problem starting this chapter but I finally finish writing it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Breaking In**

Sanji looked over at Luffy who was serving some drinks at a table. He had already worked out a plan to get the keys without the need to pickpocket. He knew he will fail if he tried to pickpocket so he came out with a brilliant plan.

When Luffy came back to the kitchen after serving the drinks, Sanji made his move. He carried a tray of soup and walked towards Luffy. When he got near Luffy, who was loading some drinks on the tray, and he stumbled deliberately, causing the soup to fly out of his tray and splashed all over Luffy's trousers.

"Yeowww! Hot! Hot!" Luffy screamed, slapping his trousers and jumping up and down.

Oops, I should have waited when the soup is a bit cooler, Sanji thought. "Luffy, I'm sorry!" Sanji apologized quickly. He got a towel and frantically tried to attempt to dry Luffy's trousers.

"I'm okay, Sanji. No need to fuss over it. It's just an accident," Luffy said, looking down at his soaked trousers.

Sanji's face brightened up and said, "Well, there's an extra pair of trousers in the wardrobe in the back room. Do you want to change in it?"

"Sure. Good idea, Sanji!" Luffy beamed.

Sanji lead Luffy to the back room. The back room was for the workers to store their stuffs and there are extra uniforms for them too just in case they dirty their ones. Sanji had taken out the normal trousers and only left one that had no pockets there.

After changing, Luffy complained there weren't any pockets to put his keys. "Don't worry, Luffy. I'll keep them for you. When you want to go back that time, just take them from me," Sanji offered, putting on his best grin.

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy grinned happily, handing the keys to Sanji.

"Sure, no problem. Now, let's get back to work," Sanji said, giving Luffy a pat on the back before going back to cooking. Sanji's heart was beating excitedly when he got the keys. I got it! I got It! He thought. Sanji, you're the genius! He complimented himself.

Keeping his eye on Luffy till he left to go out to serve some more customers, Sanji slipped the keys out of the window. A hand reached out and grabbed them from him. He heard Zoro got up and running to the nearest locksmith. You owe me big time, Zoro, he thought to himself.

Zoro took no time to race to the nearest locksmith to get the keys duplicated. It just took a few minutes to get a new set of keys done. Then, he raced back to the Baratie's kitchen window to slip the keys back to Sanji. Then, he was off to meet up with his partner, Saga.

Saga was waiting for him at the park opposite of Luffy's apartment. He was reading newspaper when Zoro got there.

"So, do you have it?" he asked, looking up from his papers. Zoro was panting.

"Ya, I have the keys. We can go in his apartment to search now," Zoro replied hoarsely, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure he won't be back early? I mean, it's Saturday. He works half day, right?"

"I'm sure because he is going to the carnival in town after his work with his buddies so he won't be back till evening," Zoro replied impatiently. "So let's go."

"Alright, alright," Saga sighed, getting up from the bench he was sitting. Somehow this whole idea gave him a bad feeling but he didn't want to tell Zoro about it because he knew he would just say he was being paranoid.

When they reached Luffy's apartment, they made sure there wasn't anyone around there before opening the door to get into Luffy's home. They didn't want anyone to witness them entering Luffy's apartment.

After the coast was clear, they entered Luffy's home. "Wow, nice place he has here," Saga commented as Zoro was closing the door behind them.

"Yup, a place that a mere waiter wouldn't be able to afford," Zoro said. Luffy's apartment was the big and spacious type which was sold quite expensively in Tirisfal. Aside from that, he had nice, expensive stuffs too such as his TV, furniture, and decorative items in the display cabinet. There was one big ship model sitting on the table right next to the display cabinet. He once told Zoro he built it himself.

"I guess being an assassin is much better than being an underpaid guard," Saga muttered.

"Of course," Zoro replied grumpily. "So are we going to be sightseeing all day or start searching?"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. I'll go search his living room." Then, he went over to the coffee table and started opening the drawers.

Zoro went to search in the master bedroom, where Luffy sleeps. He searched his drawers, wardrobe, under the bed and even the floor for a secret place to hide his assassin equipments. The search was fruitless though, he couldn't even find a single piece of evidence at all. He guessed Luffy was better at covering his tracks than he thinks. He began to wonder if Luffy's usual careless attitude was real at all.

"There's nothing," Saga told Zoro, standing at the bedroom's doorway. "I've searched his other bedroom, kitchen, living room and even his store room. I think there's nothing here that can prove he's an assassin."

"What? So fast?" Zoro asked, surprised.

"Yup. There aren't much stuffs there anyway."

CLICK!

Zoro heart skipped a few beats then. "Saga, did you hear the door click?" he said just above a whisper.

Saga then listened intently. Then, they both froze when they heard the front door opened and. They both panicked and look around for a place to hide. Zoro pointed at the bathroom, and then they made their way there as silently as they could.

Once they were inside, Zoro closed the bathroom door as silently as he could. They scanned around the place for a good hiding place. They decided to hide under the sink. Luckily for them, the sink table was five feet in length and three feet in width, enough to hide them unless Luffy happens to look underneath the sink. They squeezed themselves underneath and tried to keep quiet.

"Will he use the bathroom outside his bedroom instead of this?" Saga whispered nervously.

"Let's just hope he does," Zoro whispered back.

"I thought you said he is going to be at the carnival," Saga grumbled.

"Well, how the hell should I know he'll come back this early?" Zoro shot back.

They waited, somehow hoping that Luffy will leave the apartment. Maybe he came back to get some stuffs? They don't know for certain because all they hear outside was silence.

"Umm…maybe we should go check whether he left yet," Zoro whispered.

"Are you crazy?" Saga whispered nervously. "He won't just come home and just leave!"

Silence.

Then, there were soft thuds coming their way, the sound of footsteps. They both gasped and held their breaths. They jumped a little when the bathroom door opened. They saw Luffy's legs strode into the bathroom. They couldn't see his face and torso, all they could see was his legs.

Does he know we're here? Zoro thought.

Thankfully he didn't know. They watched as Luffy's legs strode past them and past the rectangular laundry basket which was in between the toilet bowl and the sink. They were glad that laundry basket was there to provide some cover from Luffy's sight. They watched silently as Luffy's legs walked past them. They heard him unzipped his trousers and pee in the toilet bowl. Then, they heard him flush. All this time they began to relax. Luffy didn't seem to know of their presence.

After that they heard something was thrown into the laundry basket with a soft thud. Then followed by another thud. Saga, who was sitting near the laundry basket, peered up the small gap in between the sink table and the basket brim and saw they were clothes being thrown into the basket.

"Umm…Zoro, I think he's going to take a bath," Saga whispered near Zoro's ear.

"What!?" Zoro whispered a bit too loudly. Saga quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Not too loud, you idiot!"

They looked over at the far right hand corner and saw the silvery shower head on the wall. There weren't any screen sliding doors or plastic curtain to hide Luffy if he bathes. The thought of seeing Luffy naked cross their minds and made them blushed.

"I guess we'll have a free show to watch," Saga whispered. Zoro nodded, still blushing.

Then, Zoro remembered something. "Look out for the raven tattoo on his body." Saga nodded.

Luffy came into view when he was walking towards the shower. They blushed even harder when they saw Luffy naked in front of their eyes. Luffy was indeed gorgeous without his clothes on. He had a slender and lithe body which was well muscled and he had a nice body shape.

He turned on the faucet and stepped into the shower. They watched, mesmerized, the water ran down Luffy's tanned skin. Luffy took the soap and applied some onto his palm and rubbed them onto his body. They watched silently and blushing. They began to feel tightness in their trousers as Luffy proceeded to wash his genitals.

"Wow, he's hot," Saga whispered dreamily. Zoro's jaw dropped and looked at his friend in disbelieve.

"So have you found the tattoo?" Zoro asked, trying to snap his friend out of his perverted thoughts.

"I saw something black on the back of his right wrist."

Zoro returned his gaze back Luffy. Luffy was rinsing himself off the soap and was about to finish bathing. Sure enough, he saw something black on the back of Luffy's right wrist. It could be the tattoo.

Luffy turned off the faucet and took the towel off the hook not far from the shower. He then proceeded to dry himself. After that, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked towards the sink and stood there for a few seconds. Saga and Zoro waited quietly and even held their breaths, hoping that Luffy will leave.

Suddenly, Luffy squatted down yelled, "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Zoro and Saga screamed their heads off. Their screams gradually died off. Luffy then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your faces," Luffy laughed really hard. He needed to hold on to his tummy.

Zoro and Saga watched dumbfounded at him. Their hearts were hammering so hard in their chest they can hear their heart beats in their ears too. Luffy stopped laughing and grinned, "Why are you in here?"

"Lo-look, Luffy. We can explain everything," Zoro stuttered nervously.

"Ye-yeah, we ca-can," Saga chimed in.

"Come on out then. I doubt it is comfortable down there, hahaha!" Luffy laughed and stood up. They both scrambled out from underneath the sink and stood up, facing Luffy.

What is he going to do us? Zoro thought dreadfully.

"Well?" Luffy asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He caught sight of the bulge in their crotches.

"Umm…uh…" Zoro began to rack his brain for a good lie. He wasn't very good at lying actually.

"Umm…you see," Saga said nervously. He was trying to find a good lie too.

"I see, you want me, don't you?" Luffy asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at their crotches then back at them.

"N-NO! That's no it," Zoro said quickly, blushing in embarrassment.

"O-of course not!" Saga said nervously. His face was very red and he was drench in sweat.

"Oh, don't be shy. I know you do," Luffy said sweetly, grinning. He placed a hand each on the side of their faces and stroked gently, making their face even redder, almost like a tomato. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

They blinked and didn't know what to say.

"We…can?" Saga asked slowly.

Suddenly, Luffy smashed their heads together, hard. He moved too fast and they didn't have time to react. All they remembered was the numbing pain when their heads were smashed together and the floor suddenly rushing up to meet them.

Before all went black, the last thing they heard were "fools".

* * *

**Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter :-) R & R please. **


End file.
